


A Little Fun Never Hurt... Much

by crewdlydrawn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically, Bucky with a pain kink, M/M, Painplay, Spanking, because of course he would, bucky takes a spanking beautifully, implied Sam/Bucky, implied Sam/Steve/Bucky, it's just a slice of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewdlydrawn/pseuds/crewdlydrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets Steve to work some brand-spanking-new aspects into their bedroom life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fun Never Hurt... Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1prissnhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prissnhere/gifts).



> [Inspired by tumblr gif-sets of Sebastian Stan taking a punch in-character and smirking near-euphorically. There might be more of these later. I'm not sorry at all. Thanks again to Maru for beta-reading!]

"Harder!"

Steve paused, seated on the bed with Bucky stretched out over his lap, his hand hovering several inches above Bucky's reddened bottom.  "Buck...  I'm already hitting you really hard..."

A squirm drew a hiss from Bucky, his cock too-swollen and grinding harshly against Steve's denim covered thigh.  "I can take it, just do it!"  He was so close.  That is, if he were _able_ to finish.  Even so, the feeling rushing through his body was the same, and he didn't want to lose it.

Just the contact of fingertips over the flushed flesh sent electric tendrils down his legs, and through his regrettably cock-ringed shaft.  Either of the two, the spanking or the ring, would have been more than pleasant on their own, but he just _had_ to ask for both.  Because he'd wanted both.  And he _still_ wanted both.

They'd already played around with the spanking part, Steve less comfortable at first with purposefully hurting Bucky than Sam had been, when he'd asked him.  The man may not have had super-strength behind his hand, but he had been _very_ enthusiastic.  Active teasing and jibes had certainly helped him along, as well.  Bucky had had to talk Steve into it, work their way up to it with smaller actions.

Now, though, it was just the two of them, and Steve's hand sang against his skin, the smacks echoing in their shared room as Bucky clung to the edge of the mattress, pants around his ankles.  He was barely balanced over Steve's legs, even with them spread apart.  Steve's free hand, having been settled over the backs of Bucky's shoulders, released as Bucky's panting grew rougher, strong fingers slipping over his lips.  It seemed a cruel distraction, but he kissed over them, anyway, running his tongue over their pads and creases. 

Bucky could hear the shift in Steve's breathing, and took advantage, pulling two of his fingers into his mouth to suck at, suggestively.  In return, the rhythm to the strikes became faster, more erratic, until Steve was harshly grasping the abused cheeks in his palm, instead.  Each pinching grip had Bucky wriggling, letting out a whine at the friction of jeans on sensitive skin. 

He only had a moment to complain, as he was suddenly—and sharply—turned onto his back.  Strong hands had taken hold of his body at the shoulder and thigh that faced the room, lifting and tugging harshly towards Steve so that his body turned over like a roast on a spit.  Steve planted a hand firmly against Bucky's chest as the previously-striking hand moved to invasively grab and squeeze over his bottom, each cheek in turn, between them, down its cleft and over the gather of his hole. 

"Steve..."  The name came out with his breath, and with his metal arm bracing against Steve's knees, his right tried unsuccessfully to pull Steve down by the neck for a kiss.

With a half-smile in his concentration, Steve shook his head.  "After."

Somehow, that face retained its innocence as a sharp blast struck his balls.  Everywhere had been agreed as fair game, but Bucky hadn't expected Steve to actually play dirty.  Head tilted back, he grinned into the gasp that drew open his lungs.  Yes, perfect.


End file.
